Playing Dirty
by ScarlettScribble
Summary: House and Cuddy have had a bad day, things can only get better! Bails of fun :P. Rated M for sexual situation! SEX people and lots of it! Huddy! Read and Review peeps! :D PREQUAL to RISKY BUSINESS! COMPLETE!


_Hey guys this is just a one shot I came up with my onlineys.__ A little bit of fun, which resulted in lots of laughs creating :). I have been glued to the keyboard for the past couple of days writing, I'm trying to be a lot faster with the updates, so I hope people will forgive me for being so slow over the last year, university really threw me in a spin, but now I have a plan -rubs hands together- so hopefully updates will be up a lot faster than before!!_

_I have already updated falling star, and the next chapter is already in creation and should b up soon!_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it :)!!!_

_(((hugs)))_

**Playing Dirty**

She was exhausted, head falling back against the passenger seat grateful for the fact she could finally relax. Her head throbbed, the day finally managing to drag her down, one annoyance after the next. She knew he had never had any intention of making today easy, but what he'd achieved had been beyond even her expectations.

The drive had been a mental exercise; he put her mind through its paces, her reflex responses to his constant comments. The whole drive was full of jibes and insults, his not so feeble attempt to make her turn round, head back to the hospital just so she could get some peace and quiet.

They'd arrived at the conference late due to traffic and Cuddy had a fight on her hands to rush him up on stage. His speech had been the only blessing in the whole day, a little peak of sunshine amongst the rest of the storm that unravelled around her.

Once he'd finished his speech and began mixing among the rest of the people he'd been on his worse behaviour. Bitter from being dragged there against his will, having to do the talk due to the many threats of hers hanging over his head.

He'd been so rude, refusing to talk to some people and to others saying way too much. Every line around her had seemed laced with innuendo, little touches here, little looks there. He'd run his hand over her ass at one point, but when she turned to reprimand him; he'd been talking to another important member of the party.

She'd chosen not to listen in; her ears having heard enough by that point. She hated the feeling of her heart sinking deeper every time another possible donor was shot from the field and after today it was nestled somewhere below the earth.

She could still feel it beating though, House's behaviour that day hadn't only got her riled, it had triggered something deeper. His nature had been almost possessive, making every praying man think that she was his.

She thought about the consequences his actions may have had anyone from the hospital been there to witness them. The many questions his behaviour would have attracted. His hand on her hip, the way he stood to close and leant over to whisper things in her ear. The comments had been completely harmless, but there was no doubt they would have intrigued any member of her hospital, only confirming the many false rumours about their relationship.

Thank god they'd come alone.

No one had been brave enough to fight this battle, leaving her to take the brunt of his temper, the one and only target, which he happily fired bullets into. It was her job, but she hated him for having to make it so hard.

Any yet lying here, her eyes closed, lost in her thoughts trying to erase the days memories she couldn't help but cast her mind back to the way he felt beside her, his body pressed up against her, his breath tickling her skin. It had been a long time since anyone had got that close, and his proximity had sent a shock straight through her senses. His sent had seemed to hang in the air around her, even when the heat of his body abandoned her, him darting away before she could harm him.

Right now she wanted to be as far away from him as possible, his behaviour only serving to dredge up long forgotten desires, ones which had nothing to do with House, and she was going to make sure it stayed that way.

She felt the car shift, the door slamming shut beside her as he settled into the driver's seat. She kept her eyes closed, wishing the time away. Only a few hours separated her from her warm bed and the safe haven of her home, where she could drown the day away, thankful that it was over.

She heard him twist the key in the ignition, engine purring into life beneath her. Her head was turned away from him, hoping he'd remain silent.

'Well that went well, managed to get through the entire day without getting hit, and the only drink thrown hit the woman behind me, did you enjoy yourse-?'

'Shut up!' she snapped, 'for once in you sorry life, stop talking'.

He did, probably sensing he'd already said too much, and for once not daring to push her any further. She could feel her chest rapidly rising with each breath, the stress slowly leaking from her now that the worst of it was finally over. With each and every calming breath she felt the fatigue sink in, allowing it to claim her, a blissful escape from him, if only for a few hours.

………………………………

She woke with a jolt, the car jerking forward before spluttering its last breath. Her eyes blinked open, the bright light blinding her for a moment before she took in her surroundings.

Fields surrounded them as far as the eye could see. The car was now stationary on the side of the road.

'Dam it!'

His voice startled her, eyes whirling round watching as he stepped out, making his way round to the front of the car. Still in a muddle from her recent doze she stumbled after him. The chilly air wrapped itself around her, rapidly extinguishing the last remnants of sleep.

His head was buried under the bonnet, but with a sigh she watched him retreat, allowing it to fall from his fingers slamming back down into place.

'Looks like were going to be stuck here for a while.'

'What?' she hoped she had misheard him,

'I don't know what's wrong with it, and I'm not about to get my fingers dirty.'

'House we can't stay here, you've got to do something,'

'Why me, you're the dean of medicine, you handle this, I'm only the lowly diagnostician, and my speciality is people, not cars.'

She almost howled in frustration, a little growl making its way out the back of her throat. Just when she thought the day couldn't get any worse.

'FINE!!' she whipped round, flinging the door open and scrabbling for her phone. 'I'll call someone to come and collect the car and take us ho-'

'What?' house was still stood by the car, frowning at the immediate halt in her sentence.

'No, signal,' she restrained herself from swearing, biting her tongue trying not to lose her cool.

House thrust his hand into his pocket, pulling his phone out, face falling as his eyes fell on the screen.

'Battery's dead.'

Her fists clenched, resisting the urge to start beating them on the ground in anger. She turned on the spot, phone held out before her as she darted down the road in a desperate attempt to gain some contact with the outside world. Someone had to come and rescue her from this nightmare.

'Cuddy!' she heard his call, and ignored it, choosing to plough on instead, refusing to be distracted from her mission. She heard his cane behind her, as he hobbled to keep up.

How long she walked for she didn't know, but finally she stopped, panting for breath, her feet aching from having to walk so long over the uneven surface in her heels. Her eyes fell to her phone.

Still nothing.

Her head turned to face the sky, the word 'why' leaving her lips, calling up to the heavens. The only reply was a rumble of thunder, followed by icy droplets of rain plummeting to her feet. Great!

Her head turned to gaze back the way she'd, House was only a few inches away, she felt a bit guilty for having made him walk so far, she hadn't spared a thought for his leg up till now.

She looked over his shoulder, they'd walked so far there was no sign of the car and the rain was getting heavier with every passing second.

'Where now oh great one?' he was only a few inches away now, he was mocking her, but she could hear the pain lacing his voice. There was no way they could walk back, and they certainly couldn't stay out in the open for much longer. Her eyes rested on a barn only a short way in the distance, it was their only option.

'Come on.' She set off in its direction, hearing his over exaggerated sigh behind her, she had a feeling he wasn't going to stop complaining about this one for weeks.

They finally arrived at the shelter, the heavens had opened only moments before and their clothes were now soaked clinging to their skin. It was a hay barn, bails climbing to the roof, strands of straw littering the ground, the whole barn smelling strongly of cut grass.

Cuddy walked in without hesitation, just thankful to be out of the rain. House limped in straight behind her, his face a grimace against the ache which was most likely shooting from his thigh. The ground had been unsteady, the water slowly seeping into the earth making it slippery.

He sat down, one hand clasping his leg the other foraging for his Vicodin which he promptly found and swallowed. She ignored the look of relief on his face; this was not the time or place to bring up his addiction, not that anything she said would make a difference anyway.

Her eyes took in his appearance, trying to hide the small grin that flickered onto her face. He was soaked to the bone, dishevelled, his messy hair plastered to his face. She watched a droplet of water slowly trail over his throat down into the collar of his shirt. He looked so sexy, ever contour of his body defined; skin glistening with water, head tilted back a look of ecstasy on his face. She licked her lips, turning away from him trying to squash the hunger that had risen inside her. Her eyes squeezed shut, attempting to block the image from her mind, force away the need to allow her lips to follow the glistening trail the drip had left behind.

'So is this your evil plan, get me out in the middle of no where and then do me in?'

It took a while for his words to sink in but when they did they broke her from her thoughts,

'Yes that's my plan, now shut up while I think of a way to do it,'

'And people think you're the nice one?'

'Well when compared to you what did you expect?'

'Nice!'

'I thought we'd just established neither of us are.'

'I wasn't talking about your personality.' His eyes raked over her, a sly grin spreading over his face.

Her eyes fell, widening as she took in her shirt, sticking to her body like a second skin, no longer covering what was lying underneath, the red shade of her bra showing clearly through the now translucent material.

She felt his blue eyes burning into her as he blatantly stared at her figure and what was now being revealed to him. She shivered; a tingle racing down her spine as a pulse of desire plummeted through her. No one had looked at her like that in a long time, hungry, wanting. Her body was rebelling against her, making her feel things for a man who was the nearest thing she had to an enemy. She hated him, and yet no matter how much she tried to ignore it, the need to be touched, feel his fingers on her, lips over her own was overwhelming.

She shivered again, only from the cold this time, as the sodden clothes sucked all the warmth from her, the chill settling in, goosebumps erupting over her skin. She had to get these clothes off; she couldn't afford to get ill, her work had been mounting and what with having had this day away from the office, there was definitely going to be a huge pile just waiting for her to deal with when she returned.

She sighed, head looking around for somewhere to change away from prying eyes. Then the thought hit her, what was she going to change into. She had nothing with her, all her clothing left in the car. She barely had time to think before a shirt hit her over the head. It fell into her fingers as she turned to face him.

'Something to change into, wouldn't want the big boss getting ill. The whole hospital would come to a stand still.'

She met his eyes, before allowing hers to trail over his body, then return to his face, which now sported a wide grin.

'What are you going to change into?'

'I have a pair of spare pants in my bag; I can go without a shirt just so you can retain your modesty.'

She swallowed; the image of him topless bursting into her mind. Turning her back on him she shimmied behind a bail of hay, blocking her from his view. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons, the tips already numb from the cold. The shirt slipped from her shoulders, slapping to the ground in a heap.

A movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention; she turned her head cautiously, knowing who it was. She had an idea what he was up to, her suspicions where confirmed when she saw his baby blues peering round the corner. He probably didn't realise she'd noticed him as his eyes were currently focused elsewhere.

She bit her lip, contemplating what her body was telling her to do. Making her decision she turned, making sure he could see her side profile, arms twisted round the back to unclip her bra, it fell from her fingers, landing beside her shirt. Her nipples were already hard from the cold. She allowed her hand to trail up her body, dragging her nails over her skin, before running them around the stiff bud. This was so wrong, she shouldn't be stood here teasing him, taunting him, but she couldn't help herself.

Her sexual desire had taken over, all the frustration from the last few years now pooling between her thighs. Why now she didn't know, she'd had many opportunities to sate herself, but there was just something about House that geared her into over drive. The need to see the other side of him, to have him come apart; loose the control he'd so carefully maintained. Just the thought of having him was making her horny. According to rumours he referred to her as the devil. It would taste so sweet if she could make him scream. Have him swallow his words, begging for her, his name falling from his lips instead. Shagging Satan, his brief little spell 'IN' hell.

She bit her lip, fighting back the temptation to giggle. Her hand clasped onto her zipper, pulling it down painfully slow, shaking her hips so she could shimmy out of it. It pooled round her feet and she kicked to the side, the only thing left on now where her panties, House was getting an eyeful, he'd better be making the most of it. She bent down with her back to him, ass in the air, the matching red silk of her panties now stretched tightly over her backside. If she was horny, he had to be too, she wanted him to suffer. Look but not touch, she was certain she could resist him, even after all this teasing, but he'd have a hard time hiding his want for her.

She gasped; his hands were suddenly on her hips, pulling her back hard against him. She felt him pressing against her, hard between her legs, making her muscles contract, body so desperate to be filled.

She took three long breaths, trying to regain control of her senses, cool the sudden flash of heat that had erupted over her body. What was he doing? This hadn't been part of her plan. A bit of harmless teasing, something to get him a bit hot and bothered, punishment for the day he'd inflicted upon her. But it had now moved beyond that, he always took things a step further, and he'd just crossed one very clearly defined line. 'House, what are you doing?'

He pulled her up right, pinning her body flush against him, bare chest against her back, arms wrapped round her waist. His lips tickled the skin on her neck now only inches away from her ear. 'I could ask you the same thing.'

She struggled in his arms, trying to pull away; force distance between them, but his grip was too strong. She was loosing control, the power she'd had over him slipping though her fingers. His tongue licked up the side of her neck,

'You're a little cock teaser you know that?'

She didn't answer, chest heaving as her breath came in short, sharp gasps.

'Doing a dirty strip tease when you knew my eyes were on you, did you think that's as far at it'd go?'

'That IS as far as its going to go! You made the choice to perve on me while I was getting changed; now you have to pay the price. You've crossed the line House, reverse right back over it.' She tried to pull away again,

He tugged her even harder, stumbling backwards. She felt him sit, her body moving with his, ass crashing between his legs. She was struggling now, her mind was telling her to get away, she knew how wet she was, and this was dangerous. She hated this man and yet she wanted him so much. She was his boss but suddenly he was the one in charge and that frightened her.

His groan rang out right by her ear, 'Stop wriggling.' His spare hand pressed down on her legs, holding her still. She felt his fingers force themselves between her legs, pulling, spreading them apart. She wanted to give in, surrender her body to him but the little voice in her head was still screaming. It was finally drowned out as his spare hand slid up over her belly, grasping one of her bare breasts in his palm.

She moaned, body trembling, head falling back against his shoulder. She felt his lips begin to suck on her skin; her eyes tight shut as her rolled her nipple between his fingers. She felt his other hand slid up, teasingly slipping a finger below the band of her panties, tickling the curls before delving inside. He fastened his thumb over them, dragging them down below her knees, but not taking them off entirely. His hand returned to her heat, coating his fingers in the moisture leaking from her before plunging them inside.

She cried out, face screwed up in pleasure, one hand working on her abandoned breast. Sensory overload, she could feel the stars building behind her eyes. Suddenly the earth spun, his hands abandoning her body as her back hit the rough straw. She felt his weight suddenly on her, hand pulling her panties the final few inches off, hips forcing her legs even further apart as he settled between them. This was so wrong, the little bit of her brain still working was telling her she should stop this, sleeping with her nemesis was not a good idea, even if it felt so good.

He'd pushed his pants down to his ankles; she could feel him hot and hard, pushing against her entrance. Her eyes opened, he was looking straight at her, the blue the brightest she'd ever seen it. Her mouth opened forming the words she didn't want to say,

'House, we can't,' his reply was to cover her lips with his own, tongue slipping between them, his hands sinking into her hair, she could feel her toes curl, electrified from the passion he injected into one small thing. Her resolved wavered, feeling dazed as he pulled back, only just aware enough to detect the small smirk on his face.

'Say it like you mean it,'

With that she felt him enter her, inching deeper with every passing second, until he was buried to the hilt.

'Oh god,' he thrust into her, the pleasure rocketing through her body, each one harder than the last, her nails digging into his shoulder.

She could feel the straw scratching into her back but she didn't care. She wanted to feel him as deep as he could go, hammering against her hard, she'd needed this for so long, the feel of a real man throbbing inside her, the fact it was House just added an extra edge.

Her climax hit her hard and fast, body thrashing around in his arms. Her muscles clamped down around him, sensing his release and making him explode inside her. The last thing she heard was her name busting from his lips, as he tumbled over the edge with her, crashing into oblivion.

……………………

He rolled from her, panting, 'Heart attack…original way to…try and…kill me.'

Her heavy breaths matched his, 'did…it…work?'

He grabbed her wrist pulling her over him but the momentum made them roll, straw flying up around them until she ended up beneath him.

He was covered in dust, the dirt coating his skin, smudges over his chest and face. His hair was mussed up, straw sticking out at odd angles, sexy as hell, but a complete mess and she had a feeling she didn't look a lot better.

His fingers fiddled with her hair, pulling pieces of straw from it, a small smile flickering onto his face at the site of her.

'If only people at work could see you now.'

She frowned, pushing him from her, scrabbling for his shirt and draping it over her shoulders, 'well they're never going to, and not a word is going to leave your lips about it.'

He pouted, 'you want me to keep quiet, taking away my boasting rights for doing the boss.' Suddenly a smirk broke out over his face, 'What's it in it for me?'

'Employment.' She went to walk by him but his hand fastened around her ankle sending her flying head first into a pile of hay.

'House!' she spluttered, her body being dragged over to his.

'It's good to know you remember the name you were screaming only moments ago.'

His hands pinned hers down over her head, 'now' his teeth dragged his shirt aside exposing her left breast to him, 'I can think of a better incentive to make me keep my mouth closed, because we both know employment has never mattered that much to me.'

His tongue flicked her nipple. 'Any ideas?'

She shook her head, trying not to give in. She'd only just been satisfied and yet her huger for him was aching through her again.

He sucked her breast into his mouth, dragging him lips up twirling the bud round before biting down. 'Ahh!' His snort reverberated through her, laughing at the fact she was falling apart beneath him again.

'Lets' try again shall we?'

He kissed his way down her body, her legs over his shoulders as he buried his face between them. 'Oh shit,' she breathed out, his tongue licking its way deep inside her, twirling around, hitting her clit with each flick.

Her body tried to buck up against his face but his hands of her hips held her down. Shudders were raking over her body, making every limb tremble. She flung her head back, hands balling into fist gripping onto the hay in an attempt to keep her mind rooted to the ground.

'Give up Cuddy, you never going to win; I always get my way in the end.'

He eyes snapped open, glaring down at him, rage flashing behind the lust that was drowning her, as he worked her into a frenzy with that bitter mouth of his. He pulled back, grinning up at her, tongue caressing his lips licking up her juices which were still glistening on them. The lack of his tongue sent aches of desire through her, her body on the tip of her orgasm. His tongue gave a short sharp flick, and she felt her walls contract…so close.

'So, any ideas what I could possibly want in return for my silence?'

She nodded,

His tongue hit her trigger again, forcing her back to arch. 'nrgh'

'Am I going to get what I want?'

She paused, not willing to give in just yet, still angry that the bastard always got his way, even if it's what she also wanted right now.

He kissed her pussy, 'Am I?' he growled, 'Answer me.'

'Yes!' she cried out, she was desperate for her release, being left hanging on the edge now reaching the point of being unbearable. 'Oh House please.'

He remained hovered above her, 'So I get to have you, in my bed, whenever I want?'

'Yes, YES just…'

'Just what? She could feel him smiling against her, victory was probably written all over his face, his tongue gently lapping against her to the point where she could barely feel it.

'Finish me off now! Make me cum, you teasing little….nrgh' he'd thrust his tongue deep into her, killing her insult, mouth working over her furiously. Her fingers twisted in his hair forcing him deeper, eyes watching him work. Her climax finally hit, eyes squeezed shut, mouth wide open, back arching as bolts of pleasure shot through her. Finally it passed, every muscle relaxed, body collapsing back down onto the straw beneath her.

He crawled back over her, his tongue delving into her open, panting mouth. She could taste herself on him, sweet and tangy. He gave her one last kiss before looking down into her face, brushing a curl from her forehead. 'Now we've got that question answered we only have one left.'

She frowned at him, still hazy from her high.

'With what we've got to wear,' she saw his eyes scan the floor around them hers following his, taking in the wet and dirty clothes. 'And what we currently look like,' his eyes scanned her, the straw, the dirt, the scratches.

'How the hell are we going to get home?'

………………………………….

_Thanks for reading….and don't forget to review!! Otherwise my fingers have gone numb for no reason, -pouts- typing for hours flat is no joke I tell you :s lol! So hit the button!!!! Go on click on it….you know you want to :P lol!!_


End file.
